Sensing yaw rate is important to land-based vehicles, and specifically, to road-going vehicles. Vehicle systems, such as collision avoidance systems, collision mitigation systems and stability control systems, may require accurate values of yaw rate to correctly determine the projected path of vehicle travel. Yaw rate sensors are susceptible to error, and if the measured yaw rate has significant error, then these kinds of vehicle systems may perform poorly or even fail. For example, significant error in the measured yaw rate could trigger a collision mitigation system to mistakenly determine that the vehicle is going to collide with another vehicle and could invoke emergency braking of the vehicle. Such braking could be dangerous if other vehicles are close behind and emergency braking is not warranted. Perhaps even worse, the system may mistakenly determine that the vehicle is not about to be in a collision and the system does not take action to prevent an otherwise avoidable collision.